Dragons and Ice
by moony20prongs
Summary: there are secrets hidden in the walls of hogwarts, waiting to be found. you're about to find out that you're a big part of it Draco/OC Blaise/OC R&R its in a 'you' pov just to let you know
1. Introduction: a trip to diagon alley

**okie doke this has nothing to do with my covenant one, just playing with P.O.V's hope you like, tell me what you think, this one'll be updated every friday and half of its already written.  
hope you like.  
xxx**

* * *

You slammed the door of your bedroom, it was smaller than the others in the mansion and only furnished with the bare essentials and you stomped down the hallway with a black cloud following closely behind you, and any one down there knew to stay out your way when you were pissed off, out side a storm had started to rage and you pushed the door open forcefully making it swing on its hinges and crash into the wall, 'I'm gonna kill him' you thought angrily to yourself while roughly pulling your wand out of your pocket; the 13 inch piece of rowan wood soft beneath your fingers and you pointed it in the face of a chubby man, his head balding and glinting like a cue ball in the dim light.

"AVADA . . ." you could feel your wand buzzing with power and a green light starting to build up around the tip of the wand.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you Lys." He grunted and took a sip of his coffee, eyes still on the paper he was reading,

"Oh? And why not?" you asked with a raised eyebrow; wand still pointing in his face he placed the cup down and turned looking coldly at you, his small watery blue eyes studied you,

"Because, the reason you're enrolled in Hogwarts is because you and others are being positioned there." He replied, you glared angrily at him,

"I do not want to go to a school, let alone one filled with witches wizards and muggles." You snapped raising your head in an obnoxious manner.

"You." He hissed, "Will do as your told. Now follow me." He commanded with a husky voice, damaged from too many cigarettes. Reluctantly you did as you were told and followed him through the dining room into his small study where three other people were; the first was a girl of your age called Tare, her hair fell in unmanageable curls around her shoulders and was the same as her coffee coloured eyes, which happened to be hidden by a pair of thick rimmed glasses. Her frame was twig like as she looked down her up turned nose at you. Next was a boy with longish styled black hair and dull blue eyes, you recognised him as Ben, Tares work partner. He had the build of an athlete and he smiled at you as you stood next to him. On your right was another boy; the same age as you called Lucas, he was your work partner. His dusty blond hair fell into sparkling amber eyes. His build was like that of a small rugby player, a muggle sport you had quickly become interested in. Lucas winked at you as the man, Maverick sat down with a cough.

"You are all here because you've been assigned to an important job, as you may or may not know I am part of a highly secret organisation called the order of the phoenix." He looked at each of you, but his gaze rested on your smirking face.

"I've heard of the order, its headed by an extremely powerful wizard called Albus Dumbledore." Tare chirped annoyingly.

You rolled your eyes and Maverick glared at her, "Yes it is." He replied dismissively and cleared his throat; "Dumbledore has decided that he wants the best of our organisation at Hogwarts so I've chosen you four." You heard Tare squeal in excitement, "All of you will be sent to Hogwarts and placed in a house. I want you to attend the lessons, even if you are too advanced for them." he looked at you as he said this, "I want you to watch out for the dark lord and any of his followers." He sighed slightly, "Today the four of you need to go into Diagon alley and collect your school stuff that has been held for you and get measured for robes. Be back for supper." He picked up a pile of papers and started to sort them out, signifying that the discussion was closed and not open for debate.

"Come on." Lucas grabbed your arm and dragged you back to his room, yours happened to be next to it. You wandered in and grabbed the Hogwarts parchment that was resting delicately on your pillow, shoving it in your jeans pocket and grabbing a small sack full of money which you fastened onto your belt making it jangle merrily when you walked, grabbing your cloak you quickly threw it on pulling the large hood over your chocolate curls and walked out of your room, this time shutting the door behind you with a gentle click,

"So. How we getting there?" Lucas asked as he snaked a hand round your waist, you smiled slightly uncomfortable,

"Apparate. Its quicker." You murmured closing your eyes. You could feel yourself being boxed in and pushed through the claustrophobic space.

You and Lucas appeared in a bustling alley with a soft popping noise; shops surrounded you from both side and people dressed in colourful cloaks passed, casting the two of you glances and whispering nervously. You smirked in the depth of your hood musing at how easy it was to spook the wizarding nation,

"Lys, be nice." Lucas whispered into your ear and rested his hand on the small of your back, "Come on, lets get the books." He murmured and led you to a shop with a large sign above it that read 'Flourish and Blotts' you raised an eyebrow and roughly pushed the door open making the bell jangle warningly. The two of you walked over to the front desk where an aged man was reading a paper and humming lightly to himself.

You slammed down the Hogwarts parchment on the desk making him jump, "We want two of everything on this list." You instructed coldly from your hood, the man looked at you fearfully making you smile evilly.

The bell tinkled merrily behind you and the sound of people laughing stopped when they saw you, "Are you okay mister Flitch?" a girls voice asked, it held hints of bossiness.

The man in front of you nodded, "Yes, yes I'm just going to get these people some books." He muttered and stood up stiffly; his knees cracking with old age, "I will be back in a moment." He informed you croakily and wandered off, "It's rather cold in here." You heard a boy whisper from behind you making you smirk,

"You okay Harry?" the girl asked, you glanced round, the girl who had frizzy hair and matching hazel eyes seemed to be trying to study you. The boy to her right had messy black hair and sparkling green eyes that were masked by a pair of black-rimmed glasses, on his forehead you could see a small scar in the shape of a lightning bolt and you smiled to yourself as you realised why Dumbledore wanted the deviants at Hogwarts. The boy next to Potter was tall and gangly with scruffy orange hair, freckles, soft brown eyes and a longish nose,

"Here you are sir, madam." You turned back round making your hood billow in the slight breeze you had created; the mans grey eyes widened for a moment as he saw you for a brief second,

"Thank you sir." Lucas dropped several sickles onto the desk and you both grabbed a pile of books. You sneered at the three teenagers who were watching you closely as you past them and walked out the shop, "Next stop. Madam Malkin's robes for every occasion." Lucas sighed and with his free hand pulled up the hood of his cloak then draped his arm around your shoulders.

"Oh my." A plump woman frowned slightly as the two of you walked into the robe shop, you walked past a boy about your age with platinum blond hair, pale skin, cold crystal blue eyes and a perfect build who was sitting next to his almost identical father. "You first." The woman who you assumed was Madam Malkin pointed at you, "Cloak off." She instructed warmly, you stood there staring for a moment, "Well? Chop, chop child." You wrinkled your nose and frowned slightly but took the robe off obediently; you heard the boy and his father take a sharp intake of breath as your hair fell past your shoulders in loose curls,

"Oh my Draco." You heard a voice whisper as you stepped up onto a small stall and threw your cloak at Lucas.

"Hold it." You instructed coldly. Madam Malkin started to take your measurements and soon walked off, you noticed Lucas smirking at you "What?" you snapped,

"Never thought I'd see you in muggle clothing." he snorted referring to your vintage low-rise jeans and tight wife beater tank.

You rolled your eyes, "Well I can't exactly go around naked can I?" you replied sarcastically and turned your attention to the man and his son, both studying you with cold eyes,

"So you're pure blood?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow, his long blond hair was almost white and his steel grey eyes stared at you intently,

You smirked and glanced back at Lucas who shrugged, "Not quite." You replied.

"Here you are dear." The woman said as she hurriedly pushed some robes into your hands, "You two next." She pointed at the man's son and Lucas.

"Sit here my dear." The man said and patted the chair his son had been sat in; there was something about the man that you liked, granted you got the impression he was egotistic, power-hungry and obnoxious. Politely you sat, "So your mudblood?" he spat,

This made you snort,

"Far from it." You replied making a slight face. He smiled, satisfied by your answer,

"So what are you then, if your not 'exactly' pure blood and far from mudblood." He asked eyeing you as you smiled coyly.

"Be careful Lys, you know what Maverick said." Lucas warned you coldly

"Yes terribly sorry, I have forgot to introduce myself. I am Lucius Malfoy, and that is my son Draco." He pointed to the blond boy, who was gazing intently at you,

"I'm Lys and he is Lucas." You introduced as you pulled your cloak back on leaving the hood down,

"Your new here." Lucius pointed out absent-mindedly making your lip curl,

"mm." You replied, "We've been." You glanced at Lucas who was mouthing something at you, "Having home schooling." You finished, Lucius nodded,

"Are you two brother and sister?" he asked nodding his head over in Lucas's direction, you snorted at his question,

"No." you replied simply, you could see a small glimmer of disappointment in Draco's eyes.

"The man we live with helps orphans." Lucas mumbled the lie as he stepped of the stool with his robes in his arms,

"I'll get you some bags dears." The woman wandered off again. It wasn't a complete lie; Maverick did take in orphans but not out of the kindness of his heart he trained them in the use of all forms of magic, ranging from the dark arts to divinisation, transfiguration to potions, he even taught you how to become an animagus something he hadn't taught the others. You were all members of an elite team called the deviants. Above the ministry of magic and able to use the unforgivable curses with no questions asked, unless the situation becomes suspicious.

Lucius nodded as you and Lucas stood up ready to leave. "I see."

You smiled at him and his son as you walked out the door of the robe shop that Lucas was holding open for you. You pulled your hood up quickly as you reached the fresh air, "I need to go to knockturn alley." You said quietly to Lucas,

"I can meet you back here in ten minutes?" you suggested he shook his head,

"Better meet in Ollivanders, Tare sat on my wand yesterday and broke it." He sighed; you nodded and turned on your heel walking quickly off in the direction of knockturn alley your cloak billowing in the wind.

-

Knockturn alley was similar to Dagon alley but much more grubbier and dedicated to the dark arts. Several witches and wizards cast you suspicious sideways glances as you gently pushed the door open to a shop, the bell rang lightly and you walked in,

"Can I help you?" an oily voice asked, disrupting you from looking round the shop.

"Yes." You replied and gently placed a list Maverick had given you on the counter; the shop keep took the list and read it carefully.

He was a stooping man with extremely greasy black hair, "Yes. Wait here a moment while I get them for you." He muttered and strode off leaving you took look around.

"Here we are. Anything else?" he asked as he handed you a velvet pouch, you shook your head and dropped two galleons on the counter before walking out, the pouch placed inside your cloak.

You found Lucas chatting to a creepy looking old man,

"Well?" you snapped and raised an eyebrow as Lucas frowned at you, the shopkeeper thrusted his hand towards you,

"Let me see your wand." He commanded you glared at him from inside your hood and growled slightly as Lucas elbowed you, reluctantly you pulled the wand out of your jean pocket and handed it too him.

He flinched as he grasped the handle and carefully studied it, "Not one of mine." He murmured to himself, "Yes, 13 inches rowan wood, what's at its core?" he asked and looked at you with freaky silver eyes,

"Unicorn hair wrapped round the tail feather of a phoenix." You replied. He raised a white eyebrow,

"Interesting combination, powerful too." And he started muttering to himself,

you glared at Lucas who cleared his throat, "Uh, we have to go mister Ollivander." He informed the man kindly,

Ollivander jerked, "What? Oh yes." He handed the wand back to you and you shoved it back into your jeans,

"Come on Lucas." You turned on your heel and strode out the shop.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Lucas muttered behind you.

"Eat me." You snarled he opened his mouth to reply but you cut him off, "Shut up and apparate." You muttered closing your eyes.

"Your late." A voice hissed from inside your room.

Slightly startled you wondered if you had apparated into the right place, "Tare and Ben were back several hours ago." Maverick came into view when you turned the lights on,

"We haven't had supper yet." You snapped and carefully pulled out the velvet pouch, Maverick small eyes widened,

"You got it?" he asked trying to control the excitement in his voice,

you rolled your eyes, "No, I'm just holding a velvet bag for the sheer fun of it. What do you think?" you snapped, carefully he took the pouch from you and cradled it in his arms. You put your robes and books neatly onto your bed as he walked out slamming the door behind him; you pulled off your cloak and hung it on the back of your door, moving quickly you turned the shower on, undressed and got in.


	2. supper, with a twist

**Well, here is the second instalment of my 'childish fantasies' according to one person who feels they hold the monopoly of opinion on this website. All I have to say them, here's the second chapter just for you. Deal with it. **

You, as always was the last one to arrive at supper,

"I'm gland you finally decided to join us Lys." Maverick snapped from the head of the table,

"Shove off." You muttered and sat down opposite him, several other people were sat at the table, some you knew some you didn't,

"Before we start, Tare Ben Lucas and Lys you will Floo to Hogwarts tomorrow around lunch so you can be sorted. Understood?" you all nodded and several house elves placed food in front, you smiled reassuringly at the house elf that served you which also happened to be a newly hired one who shakily put your plate down, the table proceeded to burst into conversation as you chased a couple of peas around your plate with your fork,

"No I don't think Lys will do well at Hogwarts. She's a bit academically challenged you see." Tare was saying loudly to a boy you had occasionally seen around, "All the extra classes she's had." Your head snapped up and you glared at Tare who was smirking at you.

Something snapped inside you, you stood up with a force that sent your chair clattering to the floor and you slammed your hand down on the table sending a couple of wine glasses flying; every one stopped what they were doing at watched you cautiously, several shivered as you unconsciously lowered the temperature,

"See, always resorts to violence." Tare muttered while taking a sip of wine to hide her nerves,

"Leave it Lys." Ben and Lucas muttered together but you ignored them and suddenly smirked, every one shifted nervously.

"We'll have a duel then." You stepped away from the table and looked back at Tare, "Unless you're afraid." You had your wand in your hand and were playing with the tip.

She snorted and pushed her glasses up her nose, "Just trying to save you the embarrassment of losing, squib." She stood up and took hold of her wand,

"Now do we really have to resort to childish name calling?" you mocked and she glared at you.

The two of you got into position and you looked at Maverick, "Any spells?" you asked. He nodded with a smirk of realisation,

"Do either of you want a second?" he asked, you shook your head confidently Tare imitated you. "Any rules go but remember honour and conduct." He smirked

"When you're ready, DUEL!"

You stood with your wand loosely in your hand, already knowing the spell she was going to cast,

"_Expelliarmus_!" she pointed her wand at you and yours flew out your hand and landed on the floor with a loud clatter, she smirked, "Oh dear Lys. Looks like I've won." She laughed slightly, "_Stupefy!_" she pointed her wand at you again,

"_Protegs_." You whispered and held your hand up, the stupefy spell bounced of your hand and destroyed the chair Tare had been sitting on.

"B but, how?" she asked becoming incredibly nervous as you took a step forward. She panicked, "_Crucio!_" she stammered, and you faltered as you felt a sharp pain in your side,

"You didn't do it right Tare. Its like this." You informed her and thrust your hand forward,

"_CRUCIO!_" you hissed venomously

Tare screamed and fell to her knees. The Crucio curse, you knew, was one of the most painful things anyone could ever experience, and if you had been using your wand it would have been a lot more powerful. When Maverick had been teaching you in the 'extra' lessons he had in fact been training you to use the unforgivable curses and had demonstrated two of them on you.

"Do you give up?" you asked as you stood over her, she barely managed a nod and you turned away letting the pain die down, you heard her slowly get up,

"_Petrificus_ . ."

"_Furnunakus!_" you cut her off and held your hand up without turning round. Tare screeched and hit the floor as large angry red boils burst from her skin, "I'll be in my room." You snapped and carefully scooped your wand up off the floor.

You sat on your bed and sighed. You knew that what you did to Tare was wrong but you weren't going to apologise. Your fingers fiddled with the tip of your wand and you bit your lip. "Pack." You commanded and moved your wand. You watched as all of your clothes and shoes were packed neatly away into your trunk.


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts, sorting and new fri

**hey, 3rd chapter hope you enjoy x**

* * *

"WAKE UP LYS!" a voice shouted into your ear.

You sat up with a start and glared sleepy eyed at Lucas who was smirking at you, "What?" you yawned and stretched.

"You need to get ready, it's half eleven and we're leaving at one." He informed you and left making as much noise as he possible could, you glared at the door and got out of bed; taking your clothes off you wandered over to the shower and turned it on. You stepped into it quickly, the floor cold beneath your feet, you stuck your hand under the jets to test the temperature. Satisfied that it was warm enough you stepped under the jet and washed your self down as the water pulsated soothingly on your scalp. Humming to yourself you grabbed your shampoo and squeezed it into your hand; the sweet aroma of bitter orange and chocolate pleasantly filled your nose as you massaged it slowly into your scalp. You replaced it with the conditioner and rinsed your hair, turning the shower off you stepped out and wrapped a towel around you tightly. You walked over to a large mirror on the wall and wiped away the condensation with your hand, a pair of dark eyes gazed coldly back sighing you muttered a drying spell, walking into you room you grabbed your under-ware and pulled it on while grabbed the pair of low rise vintage jeans you wore yesterday and a black tank top. Sighing you walked back into the bathroom and applied some black eyeliner and lip gloss,

"Lys!" a voice called angrily, rolling your eyes you twisted round and walked out to the hall, grabbing you converses on the way, "God damn it Lys," Lucas shoved a plate into your hand making you frown at him, "It's half twelve, were leaving in thirty minutes. Hurry up and pack!" he snapped and stomped off; you smirked and took a bite of the sandwich while walking down the stairs.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Mavericks voice drifted to your ears and you saw him sipping his cup of tea while watching a muggle invention, a television, or at least that's what you thought it was called,

"I have done. I did it last night." You sighed as he lit up a cigarette; the end burst into a small orange light and started to smoke, "Those things will kill you, you know." He shrugged and took a long drag blowing the smoke in your direction as you rolled your eyes and slumped down next to him. Quickly you snatched the remote off him and changed the channel.

"Lys." Maverick growled dangerously making you snigger.

"Maverick!" Bens voice called from somewhere upstairs, "We're all ready to go."

Maverick looked at you and took another long puff, "Come." He rasped as he heavily pushed himself off the sofa and led you upstairs.

"You all got everything?" Maverick asked when you had reached the large library, you noticed that all the bags and trunks had been put by the fireplace where a small group of owls were huddled together, and you saw Erbus, your great horned owl with his head under his wing,

"Lys you first, your trunks and owls will be sent later." Maverick coughed and shoved some floo powder into your hands; frowning you walked into the fireplace.

"Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, headmasters office." You said with authority and threw the powder onto the floor; you closed your eyes as you started spinning at an uncontrollable speed and was sucked through the fireplace, you could feel your stomach starting making its way to your throat.

You stumbled out of the fireplace with your hand over your mouth, trying to force your breakfast, which was trying to vacate the area via your mouth, back down,

"Lys its ok. Calm down." You could hear Lucas say as he put his cold hands on you the back of your neck and rubbed your back.

"I hate travelling by floo." You grumbled to yourself after a while and stood up straight as Tare fell out of the fireplace. Ben stepped in front of you,

"You ok?" he asked and placed a hand gently on your elbow, you rubbed the back of your neck and smiled slightly,

"I think so." You nodded

"Please take a seat." A kind voice said, all three of you turned to an aged man sitting behind a desk, his bright blue eyes sparkled interestingly behind a pair half moon glasses, which in turn were resting on an extremely crooked nose,

"Here child," he handed you a goblet of pumpkin juice, his silver beard and hair shone as you sat down and carefully took a sip of your drink,

"Now I trust you know what you are doing." He asked,

"Maverick told us." Ben murmured

"Good." The man nodded slightly, "You will be attending all lessons,"

You sighed, uninterested you turned your attention to a large bird, almost the size of a swan with red and orange feathers that reminded you of a burning fire; it looked at you with sparkling brown eyes and rilled softly with an eerie voice, you nodded your head slightly and turned to every one else who had fallen silent and were now staring at you.

"Let me introduce myself," the man smiled at you, "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, behind me, we have professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress, transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor." He pointed to a woman with cat like blue eyes behind a pair of square framed glasses, a small mouth and black hair that was pulled tightly into a bun, she nodded slightly and smiled,

"Then we have Professor Flitwick charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw." He pointed to a small man with a shock of white hair and glasses, you guessed that by the size of him there must be some goblin blood in his heritage,

"Then we have professor Sprout, herbology teacher and head of Hufflepuff." He pointed to a small stout woman with flyaway grey hair nestled under a patched hat, her robes were covered in dirt, which you presumed was from the green houses.

"And then lastly we have Professor Snape, defence against the dark arts teacher and head of Slytherin." He waved his hand in the direction of a man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and cold empty black eyes, his sallow skin had deep shadows in the candlelight and he looked like a perfect villain. You glanced over at the bird again.

"And that is Fawks." You turned back to Dumbledore who pushed his glasses up his bumpy nose, "Now for the sorting." He clapped his hands together.

McGonagall pulled a ratty old hat off the shelf behind her, "You first. Name?" she barked, "Tare Goddins." She smirked slightly as the woman lowered the hat gently onto her head; there was a brief moment of silence before,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat bellowed making you jump,

"Name," McGonagall pointed to Ben,

"Ben Jenkins." He replied and winked at you before the hat was placed onto his head,

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat cried instantly,

"Name," she barked as she pulled the hat off Ben's head,

"Lucas Marshall." He sighed as the hat lowered onto his head,

"GRYFFINOR!" it had barely touched Lucas's head before it shouted out the house,

"You." McGonagall walked over to you with the hat in her bony hand,

"Lys Pierce." You muttered, noticing from the corner of your eye Snape's eyes widen and glance over at Dumbledore who nodded subtly, and the hat was put gently over your head,

'Hum what do we have here?' a small high-pitched voice sounded in your head, 'yes smart, courageous, cunning and ambitious. Where to put you I wonder. You are truly a Riddle yet to be solved, so much power in your bloodline. Hum. Griffindor like your father or Slytherin like your Grandfather. One is good but the other is better.' You listened in silence as the hat talked to itself, 'yes, yes well I think it had better be . . .

"SLYTHERIN!" you flinched as the hat shouted; gently it was pulled of your head and you were face to face with a grave looking Snape.

"Now that the sorting is done, I would kindly ask you to follow me down to the great hall where we can introduce you to the other students. You have, of course, missed the sorting of the first years, but never mind, come, to the celebrations." Dumbledore clapped his hands together as you stood up, "Come." He smiled and led you all down a long marble staircase.

The word great was not one you would have used to describe the hall you were now standing in, magnificent, huge, those were some of the words you would have used. The ceiling of the hall seemed not to be there, instead was the sky at dusk; four long tables lined the hall vertically all facing one horizontally that you assumed was the staff table. At the tables students sat waiting patiently, all dressed in the same black robes; the difference, every table had its own crest; the table to the far left was yellow and black with a badger in the middle, the table next to that had a blue and bronze crest with a raven on it. The one to the right had a gold and red crest with a roaring lion and the one to the far right was green and silver with a snake,

"Slytherin." You breathed to yourself

"Yes, quite." Dumbledore replied as he walked next to you, "You must be the elemental." He said pleasantly, you nodded making him smile, "Yes, it's been a long time since I've seen an elemental." He smiled to himself, and it seemed that he was reviewing a distant memory, "Which element are you?" he asked dreamily,

"All," you replied with a smile as he nodded,

"Yes you are rare indeed, but I must ask you to keep all that air merging business to a minimum." He requested kindly and walked to a small podium before you had a chance to reply.

"New students welcome, old students, welcome back." Clapping sounded as Dumbledore spoke and after a few moments he held up a liver spotted hand, "First years, I must apologise for missing your sorting, however we do have four new students entering sixth year." Whispering flared up around the hall and you instinctively moved closer to Lucas who put a hand reassuringly on your back, "First, we have Tare Goddings, sorted into Hufflepuff." He smiled as the table to the far left with the badger cheered, "Then we have Ben Jenkins, sorted in to Ravenclaw." The table next to Hufflepuff cheered loudly as Ben made his way to them, "Next we have Lucas Marshall. Sorted into Gryffindor." The table on the right erupted into cheers, Lucas brushed his hand against yours, "You'll be fine." He whispered and walked to the table, he sat next to the ginger boy you recognised from Flourish and Blotts. You stood there alone as people starred at you, trying to guess what house you'd been placed in, "And last, but not least, Lys Pierce sorted in to Slytherin," he paused slightly, "She is also an elemental and a talented young lady." He added and winked at you slightly.

There was no applause as you walked to the Slytherin table, only a deathly silence. You sat down in the only free place, next to a boy with dark brown hair, dark olive skin high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes. You could feel the schools eyes on you as Dumbledore made a speech, informing students of rules and codes, and a masquerade ball on the fourteenth of February, before clapping his hands.

"Let the feast begin!" he grinned boyishly and sat down at the centre of the table.

A large amount of food appeared on the tables, hundreds and hundreds of dishes, you could feel nearly every one on the Slytherin table watching you as you casually grabbed your plate and helped yourself to some pasta and poured your self some pumpkin juice, as you did you looked round and noticed a few students shivering with the apparent drop in temperature,

"Hi." The boy next to you said hesitantly, you looked at him for a moment and took a sip of your juice,

"Hi." You smiled as you set the goblet down and picked up a fork,

"I'm Blaise Zambini," he introduced before popping a piece of chicken in his mouth, you nodded and smiled,

"Lys Pierce." You replied looking up as a giggle caught your attention, you looked up the table in the direction it was coming from and noticed a brown haired girl resembling the back end of a dog cooing over a boy with platinum blond hair, familiar, you thought as you chewed on your pasta trying to remember,

"So, how come you transferred here?" Blaise asked making you smile lightly,

"Our 'carer'," you said with some sarcasm, "Didn't want to home school us."

"So you know those others then?"

"Yup." You took another bite of pasta,

"Oh Draco!" the girl giggled snapping your memory back to Madam Malkin robes for all occasions, Draco Malfoy, you smirked slightly and glanced at Blaise who was looking at you with his coffee coloured eyes,

"Don't mind them," he nodded his head in Draco's direction, "The girl,"

"If you can call her that." You muttered under your breath making him laugh,

"Well she's Pansy Parkinson, and he's Draco Malfoy." You nodded

"What's that Zambini?" Draco growled as Blaise laughed

"Easy Malfoy, just telling the new girl who you are." Draco looked at you and his cold blue eyes widened and he remained silent, you kept eye contact with him and took a sip of your juice.

"Drakie-poo? What's wrong?" Pansy cooed irritatingly making you and Draco wince. You broke the eye contact and looked at Blaise and he took a swig of his pumpkin juice,

"So, what's all this elemental stuff that Dumbledore was going on about?" he asked mildly as you smiled coyly at him and took the goblet from his hands, you smirked as several of the people around you stopped taking and watched as you gently blew over the top of it and handed it back to Blaise,

"Whoa! You, you froze it!" he exclaimed and tipped the goblet upside down and shook it, he looked back at you for a moment and started to grin, "That's cool." He muttered and set the goblet down carefully.

The feast lasted for several hours and at some point the dishes had been replaced with pudding and you helped yourself to a piece of treacle tart and a hot chocolate fudge Sunday, also noticing every so often that Draco would subtly glance over at you when he thought no one was looking.

After a while Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands, "Right, off to bed with you all, timetables are on your pillows. Good night and sweet dreams to all!" he smiled, and you swore he winked at you,

"C'mon. I'll show you to the common room." Blaise said as he stood up and walked out of the great hall with you closely behind, trying to avoid being crushed by the first years that were heading straight for Draco and Pansy. Blaise led you down to a dungeon and stopped in front of a portrait of a cruel looking old man with squinty grey eyes, hooked nose and thinning silver hair.

"Password?" he barked

Blaise smiled slightly and looked at the painting, "Transmutation." He replied, after a second the painting swung forward reviling a large common room decorated in greens and silvers with plushie chairs and a blazing fire.

"Careful." Blaise said as you climbed through the portrait hole, there were several other students sitting by the fire in the common room that were talking, but stopped abruptly when they saw you, "Relax Baddock, she's one of the new students." Blaise sat down on the sofa opposite the two boys, he patted the place next to him and obediently you sat down, "Lys, this is Malcolm Baddock," he pointed to a boy with short hazel hair and eyes, medium build and a tanned completion. "And Miles Bletchly." He pointed to a boy with tousled dirty blond hair, golden tanned skin, ocean blue eyes and a fake smile, "This is Lys Pierce."

"Hey." He nodded at you and flashed a set of pearly white teeth,

"Hi." You smiled back.

The portrait swung open loudly and Draco walked through with Pansy close on his tail and the group of first years trailing after them,

"First years dorms are that way, password changes every two weeks, but Jebadiha, the portrait, will in form you when it will be changed." Draco informed them and sat slumped onto the sofa next to you, you glanced at Blaise who shrugged with a smile and started talking to Miles.

Pansy sat down opposite Draco and proceeded to glare at you,

"So, Lys is it?" Draco asked casually and looked at you and you nodded with a slight smile. Pansy snorted and you glared at her coldly sending the temperature plummeting, she shivered slightly and scowled at you,

"What?" you snapped, she looked at Draco for help who was too busy looking at you with a smirk to get a response. Defeated she stood up and walked over to a couple of girls sitting in the corner and sat down next to them.

"Your going out with _that_?" you asked, Draco looked at you slightly taken aback and mumbled something under his breath making you laugh, "What ever." You said dismissively with a shrug and stood up, "I'm off to bed." You yawned and smiled at Blaise, Draco, Miles and Malcolm.

"Your rooms at the top on the left." Draco called after you,

"Thanks." You nodded with a smile and silently walked up the stairs.

The room you were to be sharing was about the size of four of your room back at Mavericks. The walls here were a dark green while the bed covers, comforter and pillow of the four large beds were different shades of a lighter green the Slytherin logo was printed in the middle of the bed spread in silver, you shrugged slightly and walked into the a joining bath room, did your nightly routine and got change into a pair of light weight jogging bottoms and a blue tank top.

"Hi." A voice chirped happily from behind, you twisted round and looked at a girl with peroxide blond hair, a dark tan and a willowy frame, "I'm Ella Lang." She smiled at you, "That's Verity Keel." She thumbed over to a small girl with dark green eyes, short choppy black hair with a blue fringe and a lip ring,

"Hey." She nodded her head slightly and grabbed her time table,

"And that's Aimee Tote." She thumbed to an unnaturally skinny girl, sunken dull brown eyes and lanky mousy brown hair

"Hi, I'm Ly…"

"We know who you are." Aimee snapped and pushed past you and slammed the door of the bathroom.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that." Verity walked over to your bed as you picked up your timetable and looked at it, "What lessons you got?" she asked and peered over your shoulder,

("Mon/Weds/Fri

Defence against the dark arts (Gryffindor)

Ancient rune studies (Ravenclaw)

BREAK

Study period

Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

LUNCH

Care of magical creatures

Tues/Thurs

Potions (Gryffindor)

BREAK

Arithmancy (Hufflepuff)

Divinisation (Ravenclaw)

LUNCH

Herbology (Ravenclaw).")

You glanced at Verity, who was smiling,

"All the same as me, well apart from arithmancy and care of magical creatures, I think you're on your own on that one." She snickered slightly and climbed into her bed, you shrugged and copied, pulling the covers over you as

Aimee came stomping out.

"Lights out, I want to sleep." She snapped and gave you a scathing glare as the lamps flickered before going out.


	4. lessons

**thanks to every one who R&R ****

* * *

**

Beep 

what was that noise and where was it coming from? You thought irritably to your self as you rolled over, **beep**, there it was again, **beep**, third time, you yawned and sat up, 6:50 your watch read. The others were still asleep as you got up and had a shower. Quickly you pulled on your robes, frowning at the pleated skirt you waved your hand and changed it to plain black that fell just above your knees, the shirt you wore was too big and stuck out from the bottom of your jumper. You applied your make up and pulled on a pair of trainers before walking out of your dorm with your bag draped over your arm and through the common room, as you walked past the fire you could resist forming it into the shape of a bird. You grabbed your cloak and hopped out of the portrait hole just as most people were waking and you walked to the great hall.

The only people you could see in the great hall were Lucas and Ben who were sat together at the Ravenclaw table talking,

"Lys!" Ben called you and beckoned you over. Several of the teachers talking at the front table paused and glanced at you in passing before carrying on with their conversation.

"Hey." You smiled and kissed them both on the cheeks, "Here," you handed Lucas and Ben your timetable and sat down opposite them.

"It's weird not being at Mavericks house and being able to do what ever we want." Ben murmured after looking up from the parchment in Lucas's hands,

"Hey, me and you have nearly almost all the same lessons, but you're with Ben for three," he looked up and smirked at you, "And Tare for one." Ben snorted into his drink, sending pumpkin juice spraying over you,

"Ben!" you whined and wiped yourself off with your sleeve, "You're so gross some times." He snorted again and stuck his fingers up at you, "Oh eat me." You snapped

"Oh yeah, Maverick told me that we all have to keep at our training." Lucas said and handed you back your timetable, Ben looked at Lucas and set his goblet down,

"Training?" he asked, you nodded and shrugged,

"We may as well do what we'd do if we were at Mavericks." You muttered and looked at them, they nodded in agreement, you glanced up at the door and noticed Blaise, Draco and Verity walk in, "I gotta go, I'll meet you guys tomorrow morning at 4:30 on the quidditch pitch?" you asked, they both nodded and you and Lucas stood up and walked over to your own tables,

"Be careful Lys." Lucas whispered before he sat down, you nodded at him and went to sit next to Verity.

"Morning sunshine." She smiled at you and popped a piece of bacon in her mouth,

"Morning." You replied and grabbed a slice of toast,

"So what you two got first?" Blaise asked as he poured himself a cup of orange juice,

"Defence against the dark arts." You and Verity chimed together,

You saw Draco nod, "Same." He muttered as two large boys sat down next to him,

"That's Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe." She whispered into your ear.

"C'mon, we'd better go to Defence." Blaise stood up at the same time as Draco and you and Verity walked with them both.

"You seem quite close to Blaise." Verity whispered into your ear, you glanced at her and shrugged,

"Just a friend." You muttered and grinned evilly, "But what about you and Draco?" you asked she wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out,

"Ew, no way incest. He's my cousin." She laughed.

The defence against the dark arts room was dark with eerie shadows casting on the wall from the candles flickering from a chandelier. You took your seat next to Verity and Blaise, which was behind Draco, Crabbe and Goyle but in front of Lucas, Potter and the two others from 'Flourish and Blotts'. The sallow skinned Snape swooped in, his cloak billowed when he walked,

"Now class." His lips curled as he spoke, "Defence against the dark arts is not a subject to be taken lightly," he purred as your mind started to wander,

'Gryffindor like your father or Slytherin like your Grandfather' the sorting hats words rung clearly in your head and you wondered if the ratty old hat knew a lot more than it gave it's self credit for.

You jumped forward as some one kicked your chair, you looked back at Lucas who was smiling innocently at you,

"Problem Miss Pierce?" Snape smirked slightly,

"No sir." You replied solemnly and turned back to the front of the class.

"You need to be able to think your spells. Now why is this good?" he sneered slightly as the girl's hand behind you shot up into the air. Snape looked around the room and you reluctantly put your hand up, "Yes Miss Pierce?" he asked with a pleased look,

"Not saying a spell allows for a split second advantage when duelling." You answered.

Snape nodded, "Very good." he smiled at you,

"Smart arse." Blaise snorted in your ear as you elbowed him and tried to suppress a giggle as he comically pouted at you. Draco turned around and glanced at you a cold hunger dancing in his cobalt eyes.

"Mr Malfoy if you be so kind as to stop staring at Miss Pierce." Snape snapped and you could feel yourself blushing. "Now, I want you to get into pairs, and practice with a partner in not saying your spells. One will think an attacking spell and the other will think a shield spell." He turned and sat at his desk,

"Lys." Lucas called; you nodded and looked at Blaise and Verity

"I'm gonna go with Lucas." You informed them, they made a face at you and looked at each other,

"But he's Gryffindor." Verity muttered, you rolled your eyes, "So?" you snapped and walked over to him,

"Hey sweet cheeks. Ready to wow the crowd?" he asked and pulled his wand out of his robe, you nodded and copied him.

You both stood in position your wand held loosely in hand Lucas smiled evilly at you. When Maverick had taught you to cast with out words he did it at the same time he taught Lucas so you both knew each other's abilities.

"You attack first." He instructed, with a sigh you pointed you wand at him

'_prefecticus totalus_' the words echoed around your head and the spell hit Lucas in the chest, his legs and arms snapped together and he tumbled to the floor, _'finite' _you muttered immediately and helped Lucas up,

"Good!" Snape swooped down next to the two of you, "Class gather round. I want Miss Pierce and Miss Granger to demon straight." The whole class had surrounded you, "You may begin." Snape smiled,

The girl flicked her wand and sent a cloud of blue your way but you countered it by wordlessly sending an orange cloud back. You flicked your wand again but she blocked and sent it straight back at you, hitting you at full force in the centre of your chest and sent you flying Into the wall nearest you, Granger smirked nastily at you as you forced yourself to sit up ignoring the pain in your side and trying to quell you anger, '_incaserous_' you hissed in your head, every one in the class had been silenced by the ropes slowly slithering round Granger's arms, "Nice try." She mocked and broke them easily.

"Eat me." You hissed there was a moment of silence before she lifted her wand and pointed at you,

"_SILENCO!_" she shouted in irritation making your voice disappear.

It was almost like slow motion as you stood up, the flames on all of candles rose angrily to your equal height; you were the only thing illuminated in the room by a weird halo of light. The whole class were silent in apprehension as you walked closer to the girl and pointed your wand at your throat disarming the silenco charm she had placed on you,

"There are some things words aren't needed for." You smirked as the flames came rushing in your direction and engulfed the two of you. Several of the girls shrieked and as the flames dissipated you merged with the wind, fading in and out as you moved you picked up your bag and left the classroom.

Lucas held his wand loosely in his hand and glared at Hermione, "Well done." He snapped and packed his stuff,

"Well what was I supposed to do?" she snapped, Harry shook his head,

"Are you a bloody idiot?" Ron asked, his shock of ginger hair dull in the candlelight, Hermione sniffed and looked away,

"Miss Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped and swooped out of the room like a bat, 'hopefully to find Lys'. Lucas thought

"Well done mudblood." A girl with black hair and blue bangs snapped as she, Draco and Blaise walked out of the class, all giving Hermione dirty looks.

You stopped in a corridor; you had no clue where you were but knew that you free next. You'd manage to calm yourself down but something was still there, last trace of anger perhaps? You didn't know. A portrait snored softly behind you,

"Pierce." You looked at Snape as he swooped down the corridor towards you, his billowing cloak reminding you of a vampire bat. You smiled sheepishly and looked at you feet,

"Sorry. I walked out of your class sir." You apologised Snape raised an eyebrow,

"As long as it doesn't happen again," he snapped and rested a hand on your shoulder. You watched your feet as he steered you sharply to the common room.

"Lys!" a voice called making you look up into Verity's smiling face,

"Thank you professor." You looked at him with a smile; he nodded and strode off back to his classroom.

"Are you okay?" Verity asked; you nodded slightly and walked through the portrait with her,


End file.
